A Bond Between a Monster
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Rebecca Graham is interning with her aunt Dr. Vivienne Graham at the ruined Janjira nuclear power plant. When she talks to Ford Brody about him and his father trespassing in the quarantine zone, she embarks on an unforgettable adventure between two MUTOs and the alpha predator Godzilla.
1. What Have We Done?

**Again I know I know. Finish at least two stories to make a new one, but I can't help it if the ideas come to my mind! At least I still have my creative mind to keep creating my stories so that's good right! At least I'm not abandoning my stories there just on hold until I can finally go through them and fix some problems. **

**So I have an obsession with Godzilla because I lived in Japan for three years and it grows on you when you live in a foreign country. I was very glad that the new version came out and they stuck with the original form of Godzilla, though they did make him a little bit bigger in the legs and hips, but that's okay with me. So I've had this creative idea for a long time and I wanted to write it out to see how it will go so I'm posting chapter one and I hope you guys like it. It does have to deal with supernatural powers, spiritual connections and stuff like that. I'm used to that kind of stuff since I lived off it for most of my life and I'm taking a big step because I'm using the new story line of Godzilla from 2014 to make this story happen. So I've been watching the movie like non-stop so I can get the story line plots right, the lines and characters and all that fun stuff. **

**This is just a test drive, I'll write out chapter two just in case, but if this story doesn't go well and people don't like it. I'll put it on hold or discontinue it immediately. I do care about what my readers are reading and what there opinions are, so don't think I'm just springing this on you guys, I'm really not, but I just want you guys to read something different is all and I hope you guys understand. **

**And I know that this is a long author's note, but I needed to say something before I lose my readers and the support for my stories. It's been bothering me when I was taking a break last month and since it's a new year why not start something fresh. I already saw some reviews for Tales of a Guardian and letting you guys know chapter two is in the works so don't worry. I'm hoping to have chapter two up next week on Friday night. It might not take me that long, but just in case. **

**Chapter two of Tales of a Guardian will be posted next week Friday night. **

**I will right chapter two of this story the following week same day, same night. **

**I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters! I own my own character Rebecca Graham! **

**I hope you guys like it. **

**See ya later you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 1: What Have We Done?

Rebecca Graham never thought she would spend her internship with her aunt at a high facility in an abandon town called Janjira, Japan. Yeah, she was getting credits for it, but she didn't thought she would be traveling. She didn't have the clothes or the money for traveling, but luckily her aunt Dr. Vivienne Graham would be paying for everything. At least, that what Rebecca thought. Turns out that her aunt has been working for a secret government society called Monarch.

At first, she didn't know what Monarch stands for, but then she found out that they are studying and researching for UN-explain and unidentified organisms. Rebecca thought it would be kind of interesting, but little did she know, her whole world will be turned upside down. Right now, she's and the Monarch Scientists are here at the ruined Janjira nuclear power plant that was destroyed fifteen years ago. They're studying the spore more like a cocoon of something big like a bug or something.

However, Rebecca wasn't allowed on the bridge with the other scientists, she has to work her way up which means dealing with trespassers along with her aunt with security. They have just recently picked up two men from the quarantine zone. They brought in one of them which is an older man that looked like he was in his forties, wearing a dark green jump suit, tape wrapped around his wrists of his suit and wearing black boots. His dirty blonde hair was all rugged and his blue eyes were all wide and suspiciously looking around. As he walked by Rebecca and her aunt, she shook her head and sighed.

"Looks like he's seen a ghost or something." Her aunt nodded and looked at one of the security guards who is holding his bag. "Is this his bag?" The guard nodded and handed it to her aunt. We both walked towards the table in front of the observation window. She dumped all the contacts out and we both started to rummage through it. One of our security guards went in and started asking questions to the man. As Rebecca and her aunt started going through the man's things, all she could find was car keys, a picture which could be the man's family and papers which seems familiar. "Aunt Vivienne," She looked over at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it?" Rebecca handed her the papers and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Does this look familiar to you?" She reached for the papers and put on her glasses. Her eyes slightly widened in realization. She looked at one of the guards as she took off her glasses.

"Tell Dr. Serizawa he needs to come down here immediately." The guard nodded, but Rebecca stopped him.

"Sir, do you know what else this man said?" The guard shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he used to work here. We arrested his man and his son." Rebecca nodded and looked at her aunt.

"I'll talk to the son while you guys watch him." Her aunt nodded and I walked over to the guard. "Take me to his son." The guard nodded, looked behind him and motioned two other guards.

"They will take you to the man's son." Rebecca nodded and followed the two guards outside. She untied her red flannel shirt and put in on since its a little cold outside. She shivered as the cold breeze hit her sand tan skin and started rubbing her arms for warmth and her legs started getting cold. She was even wearing jeans and boots and it still didn't keep her warm. The guards led her to a police truck; I glanced at one of the guards who walked towards the driver's side talking to the driver. The second one opened the back door and she nodded at him as a thanks. She climbed up into the back and sat down.

The guard closed the door and Rebecca looked at the man sitting in front of her. He's young, handsome probably around the same age as her, he has baby blue eyes, his brown hair was short like it's growing from a buzz cut or something, his features were hard and frustrated, he's wearing the same dark green jump suit, gloves, the end of the sleeves near his wrists were tied with duck tape as well and wearing black boots as well. Rebecca sighs as she leans back against the back wall of the truck with her arms cross across her chest and crosses her legs as the man in front of her keeps staring at her hard.

"Care to explain why you and you're father were trespassing in the quarantine zone?" The man sighed and shook his head.

"He wanted to get his disks."

"What disks?"

"The disks that explains his theory."

"What theory?" The man scowled and glared at Rebecca. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Do you know what's on the disks?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." Rebecca breathed in through her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

"You're father used to work here?" He nodded and looked away from her. Rebecca's eyebrows knitted together at his touchiness of the subject. "Look, my supervisors are interviewing you're father right now and it's going to be awhile longer and I need to get out of there for a little bit. So we can either engage in small talk or we can sit quietly and not talk at all. You're choice." She waited for about five minutes until she had enough of the silence and was about to open the back door of the truck until the man's voice stopped her.

"He wants answers." She glanced at the man and sighs.

"What answers?"

"The meltdown, why it happened and all that stuff. He's on the crusade for the truth and won't stop at nothing until he finds it." The man sighed and ran his hand through his short hair and rubbed his eyes. "He wants to know what caused the meltdown to the power plant and what killed my mom." My heart stopped a few beats and let out a shaky breath. His mother died here. As Rebecca was about to say something, the lights outside started flickering and caught her attention. She and the man looked out the small window and saw workers running around and yelling something in Japanese. She glanced at the man who glanced at her and looked back at the window.

"All personal! Clear the first perimeter immediately!"

"Shit." She cursed under her breath and opened the door.

"Hey! Where you going?" She quickly looked back with her hand on the edge of the door.

"I'll be right back!" She closed the door as she turned around; she saw a flash of white electric streams coming out of the towers killing the creature that they were once studying. Then realization hit her. 'Oh shit! It's gonna hatch!' She thought to herself, but instead of hatching they were killing it. She could see some what of it, but since they are on leveled ground and the egg is in the crater that they dug up, she could only she a little bit of the egg. Rebecca saw the tip of the ruined egg fall apart; she could hear a faint heartbeat until it became silent in the dead of night.

Silence filled the night skies as no one dared to move or talk, she glanced over at the guard who wasn't far from her and nodded. They both slowly started to walk to the edge of the crater. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she heard a pair of footsteps climbing the stairs. She then heard a click like a flashlight and saw a source of light in the midst air. She stopped in her footsteps as did the guard as they continued to listen in silence. Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced behind her at the truck. She could see the man's face through the truck's window and held her hand up telling him to wait. What happened next was unbelievable to her.

An animal shriek filled the air and half of the egg came apart. Rebecca let out a yelp of surprise and started to back up from the crater. The guard did the same thing and he looked at Rebecca. All of a sudden, an EMP attack fired every circuit. She looked around and saw everything go out. She looked at the guard and yelled towards him. "What the hell was that!?" Before he could answer the lights started to come back on from the backup generators, the lights shined on a monster that came to life. Rebecca fully sprints towards the truck to get the man out. She heard the towers collapsing as she reached for the truck, she threw open the door and jumped in. Before she could say anything, the man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest as the collapsing tower hits the truck making it roll. They guy let out a grunt and Rebecca let out a scream. The truck doors where knocked off its hinges while we rolled and the guy landed on top of Rebecca with his hand on the back of her head and his arm around his waist. They both looked at each other with Rebecca gripping his dark green jump suit.

"You okay!?" She nodded, but she could feel tears streaming down her face. They both looked towards the frantic screams from the collapsing tower and saw a man trapped. The tower was being pulled by its wires in the crater as the man bangs on the window screaming. The man helped Rebecca up to her feet and finally let's grip loose on the man's jump suit. They both walked away from the wrecked truck as they watched the tower fall into the crater, but the wires from the tower was caught on some fallen debris. Rebecca's eyes widened as she saw a man from the observation room on a bridge. She opened her mouth to say something until the bridge collapsed and heard the man scream as he fell with the bridge. "DAD!" Rebecca covered her mouth with both hands as more tears stream down her face. The man started to run forward until we both heard something behind us.

They both glanced behind them and saw huge legs on the edge of the carter. The monster pulled the rest of his body up and its red beating eyes glaring at its surroundings. The monster let out an animal shriek; Rebecca's hands fell from her mouth to her side and started to back up until her back hit the man's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around my waist keeping her close to him away from the monster that's coming towards them. The monster let out his shriek and started walking as it steps on workers running away. They both stumbled in the wrecked truck as Rebecca let out a yelp. "Put this on!" The man handed her a gas mask and she immediately put it on and secured it. The man did the same thing and they both watched the monster with wide eyes of fear. The monster then spread its wings and flapped them trying to go airborne. Rebecca's eyes went wide as she saw the monster that they were studying spread its wings and roared his call. Everything happened so fast for both Rebecca and the nameless man as they both watch the monster fly away. Before Rebecca passed out of shock she whispered something that only the man could hear. "What have we done?" as darkness enfolds her into a deep sleep.


	2. The Aftermath

**Hello you audio monkeys! I'm so sorry it took my so long to update this chapter! I had to go back to the movie and the book to make sure I wasn't missing anything and I also a little bit of writers block. I had to like delete a paragraph, write a new one, edit the spelling, delete another paragraph again, write a new one, make sure I'm putting enough characteristics in the characters in both Rebecca and Ford. Also I was sick too, so that also put me on bed rest so I couldn't really write much. So I'm really sorry!**

**I won't make you guys wait. So here is chapter 2!**

**I do not own Godzilla! I wish but I don't. I own Rebecca Graham!**

**Have a nice night you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice! **

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"Hey!" Rebecca heard someone calling to her, but she doesn't know who. "Hey wake up!" The voice sounds muffled to her ears, all she could see was darkness. "Come on, wake up!" Gusts of wind whooshed in her ears, she felt a slight pain in the back of her head and she felt someone shaking her shoulders. "You need to wake up! Come on wake up!" Her eyes started to flutter open; she let out a soft groan and forced her eyes to open. "Wake up!" Rebecca's eyes snapped opened, she quickly sat up and gasped for air. She coughed for air for her lungs, her vision was blurry, and she has a massive headache that feels like her head is splitting into two. She snaps her eyes open once again and furiously looks around her surroundings, but a voice caught her attention. "Hey!" She jumps at the familiar voice and looks at the man in front of her. His face was free from the gas mask, his blue eyes piercing through her brown hazel eyes. "You okay?" Rebecca was heavily panting as she looks at her surroundings.

It was a mess. Dead bodies sprawled all over the ground, people were running around looking for survivors, the dead are being placed in body bags in a row, medical teams are patching up the wounded and the others are cleaning crew. Fresh batch of tears stream down her cheeks as her mind wonders to her aunt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the sudden contact. She looks at the man in front of her as she starts to tremble in fear. "I, I, need to go find my aunt." Rebecca glances around and starts to get up onto her feet. "I, I need to go find her." The man helps her up and senses her fear. She stumbles against the debris and loses her footing. The man caught her by gripping her forearms as Rebecca grips his strong biceps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second-" She shakes her head frantically as she weakly pushes him away.

"I, I need to go find her." Her voice was shaky as she starts to cry hysterically. The man grips on her forearms to keep her steady on her feet. He noticed her legs started to shake and heavy tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Wait for a second, you need to calm down." The man tries to reason with the girl, but she keeps shaking her head and screams in his face.

"I need to go find her!" The man lightly shakes her and yells.

"Hey!" She lets out a loud sob of fear and closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see the horrible scenes surrounding her. Rebecca feels the man pulling her towards him into a bear hug. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as she wraps her arms around his upper chest under the man's arm pits and her hands grip the back of his shoulders. She buries her face in the man's shoulder and lets out another loud sob. Rebecca tries to grip of the reality in front of her, but she couldn't. She doesn't want to believe it. Though, the evidence is right in front of her. They created a monster. Monarch created a monster. She feels the man rest his chin on her thin shoulder and tries to calm her down. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Her whole body trembles as she cries and takes a deep breath. Her hair covers her tear streak face as the man gently strokes the back of her head to calm her down.

"It's all our fault." She feels the man shakes his head against her shoulder. She hears him muttering against her shoulder, but she nods her head against his shoulder. "It's our fault." Rebecca continues to ramble on and telling him that it's her fault, but he denies it.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Rebecca continues to heavily sob and telling him it's her fault. She feels the man full away, but he cupped her face in his hands. She nods her head and tries to pull away, but he lightly grips her face as she frantically blames herself. "Listen to me!" She stopped and stared at the man with wide eyes and his piercing blue eyes stare into hers. The man pressed his lips in a tight thin line, closes his eyes and sighs heavily. Rebecca is still trembling under his touch, she felt her cheeks heat up and feels butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His warm breath tickles her flushed skin and couldn't stop thinking how close their faces are. He leans his forehead gently against her, but didn't break eye contact with him even if his eyes are closed. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. Its there's. It's their fault not yours." Rebecca closed her eyes, bit the bottom of her lip and nodded against the man's forehead. He sighed as he wipes the remaining tears off Rebecca's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. She couldn't help, but blush at the sweet gesture. She didn't know what to say, all she could was grip his shoulders tightly. He moved closer to her chests touch each other and his breath lightly touch her skin. "You didn't know, okay?" She slowly nodded against his forehead and let out a shaky breath. "You didn't know. Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out together, okay?" Rebecca nodded and he sighed. She opens her brown hazel eyes to look into his baby blue eyes.

"I never got your name." She whispered to him. He nodded and she saw the corners twitch upwards and sighed.

"Ford. Ford Brody." Rebecca nodded and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Rebecca Graham." She felt Ford pull away so he could see her face, his hands still cupped her face and he continues to rub his thumbs on her cheekbones to keep her calm.

"Okay Rebecca, what's your aunt's name?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and released a shaky breath.

"Dr. Vivienne Graham." He nodded and loudly gulped.

"I'll help you look for your aunt, but I need to find my dad first and I need your help." Rebecca nodded.

"I'll help you." She whispered to Ford who sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's go." He removed his hands from her face; she instantly feels the cold wind instantly hit her skin that made her shiver and the heat faded away from her body. Rebecca looks around once again at the mess the monster made. She couldn't stop hearing the screams of the workers out of her head. She tightly closed her eyes and takes a steady breath before following Ford. She then felt a warm hand grasp hers and his fingers tightened with hers. Her eyes snapped opened at the sudden touch and shift her gaze towards Ford. He gives her s small smile and lightly squeezes her hand. She gives him a small sad smile and squeezes his hand too. He then lightly tucked on her hand, they both started walking out of the wrecked truck and started to walk around the debris. Rebecca's mind wondered off and starts questioning about Monarch.

'Why didn't they kill it when they were done studying it?' She thought to herself. 'Why didn't they kill it when they had the chance? The warning signs were there. Why didn't they see this coming? Were they prepared for something like this?' A million questions with no answers to give, it's starting to give Rebecca a headache. She tries to ignore her head throbbing in pain and shakes it off, but the pain is getting stronger. It became more of a migraine instead of a headache. Rebecca pushed the pain away and continued to help Ford look for his father. They walk around for ten minutes, every few seconds she would feel Ford's thumb rubbing small circles on top of her hand. She saw him glance at her and gave her a small smile of encouragement. She returned one as well and they both kept on moving.

We made it over to the paramedics, we both see a lot of people in body bags in a row, Rebecca frantically looks around to find her aunt, but so far she found nothing. She felt Ford's hand lightly squeeze hers, she slightly bows her head and fresh new tears trickle down her cheeks. She glances at Ford; his face expression is grim, but filled with sorrow. Before she could say anything, she saw Ford's eyes widened in shock. She followed his gaze and saw two paramedics moving towards the ambulance with a man strapped to the gurney. Her eyes widened at the familiar dark green jump suit. She felt Ford's hand let go of hers as he carefully made his way towards the medics. She followed him and as she approached them, Ford is right by father's side and holding his hand and telling him it was going to be okay. As she got closer to them, she gasped at the sight. Ford's father was in some sort of neck and head brace to keep him still because of his injuries. Rebecca looks at Ford; his expression is full of shock and joy knowing his father is still alive. Injured yes, but alive. She put a comforting hand on Ford's shoulder and lightly squeezes his shoulder.

"Is he going to okay?" Ford glanced at Rebecca and gave a light shrug of his shoulders. Before he could say words, someone else has spoken.

"Are you Rebecca Graham?" Rebecca and Ford turned around to see a man wearing Navy blues. She nodded and the man looked at Ford. She feels a little bit uneasy and Ford sensed her unease.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"I need you to come with me." She stiffened up by the man and glanced at Ford.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Russell Hampton, commander of the U.S.S. Saratoga. Dr. Serizawa has told me that you are part of Monarch." Rebecca raised her eyebrows, but nodded. She glanced at Ford and he glanced at her before they both looked at Captain Hampton. They both have no idea what they are about to embark. "I'm gonna need you to come with me."


	3. Unbalanced

**Hello you audio monkeys! I am so sorry for the late update on this chapter! I've been going over the movie and the book (Yes I have the book as well and it's amazing like the movie) to get some of the scenes right and add in my characters thoughts and saying about the whole situation. So I'm very sorry for the late update and I will stop talking so you guys can read what's happening with Rebecca Graham and Ford Brody. **

**I do not own Godzilla! They are owned by Toho CO.,LTD! I own Rebecca Graham and only her! **

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! **

**If you have any suggestions or ideas about Rebecca supernatural powers from Godzilla, let me know in the comments and the reviews! Haha, ya nice!**

Chapter 3: Unbalanced

Ford Brody is sitting next to his father's body as it was being put into a body bag. Once they boarded the U.S.S. Saratoga, the medics did everything they could, but it wasn't enough. Now Ford is watching one of the medics zip up the body bag where his father was placed in. Silent tears run down his face as he stares at his father's dead body. His expression shows grim and guilt. He should've listened. He should've listened to his crazy theory. He was right. Joe Brody was right. He was right all along. Ford now regrets for not listening.

How does he tell Elle? How does he tell his wife about Joe? How is he going to explain to his son Sam? Ford closed his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. He knows he doesn't have the answers, but he will try to explain as clear as possible. His mind wondered to Rebecca Graham. She's got to be at least his and Elle's age. Her aunt is one of the scientists involved with Monarch, but the question is why did she want to be involved with a group that studies unknown species. He wonders why she isn't back at home. Ford sighs and ran his hand over his face. He feels bad for leading Rebecca on like the way he did at the nuclear plant. A knock at the door broke his thoughts and someone clearing their throat.

"Lieutenant Brody." Ford glanced behind him and saw a young man wearing blues is standing at the door. "Dr. Serizawa would like to see you." Ford nodded and got up from his seat. He glanced at his father's body bag one more time and silently said goodbye. Ford then proceeded to follow the young petty officer to the room where Dr. Serizawa and what's left of his team are staying. The petty officer opened the door to reveal Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, Rebecca Graham and three other scientists in the room. Dr. Serizawa looked up from his work as did Dr. Graham and both walked up to him.

"My condolences." Said Dr. Serizawa with a slight bow of his head.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss Lieutenant." Ford glanced at Dr. Graham and gave a slight nod. "But I'm afraid we need your help."

Rebecca was sitting far away from her aunt as possible. She has her elbows leaning against her legs and her face buried in both the palms of her hands. She has no idea what to think. She didn't sign up for this. All she wanted to do was study under her aunt's work. She had no idea they would be working with monsters let alone study them. How the hell is she going to explain this to her professors about this? It's all over the news, but Monarch is covering it up. She heard shuffling of footsteps, papers being put into files and soft chatter going on in front of her. Rebecca is still process on the events that happened a couple of hours ago. A monster that can fly, innocent lives lost and being killed by this monster that's rampaging across the country. Fresh tears started to fall from her eyes, her emotions are all over the place and her headache came back. She ran her hand over her tear streaked face and let's out a shaky breath.

"Hey." Rebecca glanced up and saw it was Ford Brody. She gives him a teary small smile.

"Hi." She whispered to him, he took a seat next to her while they wait for Dr. Serizawa set up the projector. Rebecca hears her aunt whispering to Dr. Serizawa and she shook her head. She's angry with everything; all she wanted to do was to solve the Janjira nuclear power plant disaster. She wanted to find out the truth, well she found it. She never believed in monsters, they were just myths, legends, but she had no idea it's all real. Rebecca felt a hand on her shoulder and made her jump in surprise. She let out a tiny gasp and looked at Ford who expressed concern on his face.

"You okay?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Headache came back and tired is all." She glanced away from Ford and bit the bottom of her lip. She doesn't know Ford well enough, but she's sure enough that Ford won't let it go. She glanced up at the wall and saw flickering images played upon the wall of the cabin that they are staying. Rebecca sat up in her seat to get a clear view of what's playing from the projector. She glanced at Dr. Serizawa and her aunt as they attempt to explain what's going on.

"In 1954 , the first nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths, it awakened something."

"The Americans first thought it was the Russians," her aunt added. "The Russians thought it was the Americans. All those nuclear bomb tests in the 50s? Not tests…" Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"They were trying to kill it." She looked at Dr. Serizawa who pointed at the image. "Him." She looked away from Dr. Serizawa and her jaw dropped. She glanced at Ford who was as equally shocked as she was. They both looked at the projected image closely, a giant lizard scale back appeared from the sea with a row of jagged fins on top of its skin. "An ancient alpha predator,"

"Millions of years older than mankind." Her aunt said. "From a time when the Earth was ten times more radioactive than it is today. The animal and others like it consumed the radiation as a food source. But as radiation levels on the surface naturally subsided, these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans, further underground, absorbing radiation from the plant's core. The organization we work for, Monarch was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational organization, formed in secrecy, to search for him, study him, learn everything we could." Rebecca and Ford stared at the footage. The images were blurry, but the creature's gargantuan proportions and general outline were clear. She glanced at her aunt who nervously glanced at her, but she looked back at the images in front of her. She felt Ford's hand touch her arm giving her some comfort. However, she felt angrier then comfort right now.

"We call him," Dr. Serizawa looked at Rebecca and Ford. "Gojira." She remembered the story that her aunt used to tell her when she was little. To her it was a bedtime story, but to everyone else, it was a legend of the islands. A mythical king of monsters.

"The top of a primordial ecosystem," Her aunt elaborated. "A god for all intents and purposes." Rebecca gaped at the images and a foreign word fell from her lips.

"A monster." Rebecca and Ford said together.

"Fifteen years ago, we found the fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines. Like Gojira, but this creature died long ago, killed by these…" They both looked at the close ups of the MUTO spores appeared on the wall. The same spore Rebecca saw at the Janjira nuclear power plant.

"Parasitic spores," Her aunt explained. "One dormant, but the other hatched. Catalyzed when a mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb. The hatchling burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation, your father's power plant in Janjira, and cocooned there. Absorbing the radioactive fuel to gestate, grow." Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. So it was the MUTO who destroyed the power plant. She glanced at Ford who was just as shocked at her. His expression has a hint of anger and grim.

"Until it hatched like a butterfly into the creature like you saw," She looked at Dr. Serizawa. "We call it a MUTO." Rebecca buried her face in the palms of her hands as a fresh new batch of tears streamed down her face.

"Wait you knew about this?" Ford looked at Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. He spared a glanced at Rebecca, but he can't blame for something she didn't know. "This the whole time?" Dr. Graham glanced away from Ford's hard gaze and Dr. Serizawa silently sighed. "Why didn't you kill it when you had the chance?"

"It was absorbing radiation from the reactors," Ford looked at Dr. Graham as she explained. "Vast doses, like a sponge. We worried killing it might have released that radiation, endangering millions."

"But you didn't realize you would be endangering billions of lives when the MUTO hatched." Rebecca pulled her face away from the palms of her hands and looked at her aunt with disbelief. "Did you ever think about it when it hatched?"

"Of course Rebecca, but we couldn't risk it. We still needed more time to study its biology." Rebecca shook her head and stood up from her seat. She heard enough. She felt Ford's hand disappear from her arm as she walked away. She couldn't handle it. This wasn't in her line of work. She opened the door only to meet by Petty Officer Thatch. She moved away from Petty Officer and down the narrow halls. She couldn't stop the tears from falling; she needed to get out of here. She needed to go home. The pain of her headache increased to the point where she can hear a ringing sound in her ear. Her vision blurred, the hall way started to spin around her and she started to feel sluggish. She felt her feet grow heavy and she grabbed the wall before she stumbled over her feet. Rebecca had no idea what's happening to her. Her headache became undeniable pain and she couldn't think straight.

_"Hunt." _Rebecca snapped her head down the hall way and saw no one was there. _"Hunt." _She gasped as she heard the whisper again and ran both her hands through her hair. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her down, but she started to panic once more. _"Hunt." _

"Hunt what?" The whisper fell from her lips as she grows tired, her body slides to the floor and leans her head against the wall. Her shoulders sagged as she heard the voice before she fell into a deep sleep.

_"MUTO."_


	4. Leaving

**Hello audio monkeys! I've been so horrible to you guys about not updating this story as much as the others. Life has been getting in the way and finding another job is taking up my time. Don't worry! I haven't given up on this story at all! I'm going to see it through for you guys because you guys like this story so much, it warms my heart. **

**This chapter is more of Ford's POV and how he's handling his father's death and how he feels bad for Rebecca for being in the mess of Monarch. The next chapter will be Ford and Rebecca's combined. I will put line breaks between the characters so you guys won't get confused. **

**This is a shorter chapter then the others I know, but I needed to get this posted when I still had the motivation to write this chapter. I'll start on the next chapter tonight so I won't have to worry about not writing it. **

**I do not own Godzilla! It is owned by Toho Co., LTD. I own Rebecca Graham.**

**Have fun reading you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 4: Leaving

Ford Brody is standing on the flight deck of the U.S.S. Saratoga. A bugler played taps, a small honor guard was in attendance and Dr. Serizawa, Petty Officer Thatch and Dr. Graham watching off to the side, maintaining a respectful distance while he bids farewell to his father. He glanced to the side to see if Rebecca was there. She wasn't. He hasn't seen Rebecca since the whole truth about Monarch. To be honest, it's all new to him too. He was able to give them his father's latest project. Echolocation. That's what Joe was working on. He said that it sounded like talking. It sounded like it was talking. At first, it didn't make sense, but it if can help Dr. Serizawa find out what's going on than by all means. Ford watched Joe Brody's flag-draped body slid off the deck and into the sea. It disappeared quickly beneath the churning waves.

"Goodbye dad." Ford whispered. "I wish you could come home with me." It occurred to him that neither his father or mother has a proper grave, but that was not something he need to dwell on. He would figure that out later. He glanced to the side and he saw Rebecca standing a few feet from him. She's wearing a red and white poka dot halter dress, black leather jacket and black ankle boots. The length of the dress went down just a couple of inches to her knees, almost to her mid thighs. Her long caramel hair whipped in the wind and she was staring out into the open waters. He looked away from Rebecca and back to where his father was laid to rest. He knew he had to get going if he wanted to get back to Elle and Sam. Ford sighed and bid a farewell to his father one more time and stared a few more minutes at the endless expanse of ocean that was now Joe Brody's final resting place before walking over to Rebecca. Once he got closer to her, he gently cleared his throat, but she didn't look his way. "Hey." He whispered and saw her glance at him.

"Hey." He couldn't help, but notice she looked a little pale. Not deathly pale just sickly pale. He could also see the showings of dark rimmed circles under her eyes. He becomes concerned.

"You okay?" The shake of her head made him even more concern for her. Something's wrong. He saw her look back at the open ocean and hears her let out a shaky breath.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay." Ford sees the tears glistening in her eyes, he lightly touched her leather clad arm and wraps his arm around her shoulders. He watches Rebecca melt into his embrace. Her arms wrap around his neck and feel her bury her face in his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her waist as his hand gently strokes the back of her head. Ford is genuinely concerned for Rebecca. Though, he barely knows her, but he feels genuinely protective of her.

At first, he didn't know what to think when he found out that she's interning for Monarch. Probably getting credits for whatever field she was in for grad school or something. He wonders what school she was going to. He'll ask that later, right now he needs to focus on the here and now. Her sniffling reached his ears and his embrace tightens on Rebecca. Ford realizes he couldn't leave her in this environment. She needs to get out. He can't leave her like this. Not when she feels betrayed by her aunt. He sighed and rested his head against her head. They stood in silence only the wind could be heard until Petty Officer Thatch's voice carried through the wind.

"Lieutenant Brody!" Ford glanced behind him and saw Thatch standing a few feet behind him. It was time to go. However, he couldn't leave Rebecca here. Not like this. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I have to go." He whispered into her ear and her arms tightened around his neck. Looks like she doesn't want him to leave either so he made a quick decision. "Come with me." He feels Rebecca slightly pull away from his warm embrace and staring up at him with wide brown hazel eyes. "I get it. The whole betrayal thing, I get that. You feel like you want to escape, but you don't know how. Well, this is your chance and I'm offering it to you." He moves his hand from the back of Rebecca's head and cups her tear stained cheek. "Do you want to leave?" They stood in silence for a moment until Rebecca finally gave him a whispered answer.

"I want to go home." Ford nodded and looked towards Thatch who is waiting for him.

"Is there enough room for one more?" Thatch gave him a confused look at him and slowly nodded his head.

"Yes sir." Ford nodded and looked back at Rebecca. "I know you want to escape, but I do know that if you stay here, it's not going to end well." He cupped her cheek one more time and leaned his forehead against hers. "Come with me." He whispered one more time. He felt Rebecca nod against his forehead.

"Okay." She whispered to him. Ford nodded and looked back at Thatch.

"We're ready." Thatch nodded at him and escorted them across the carrier's expansive flight deck which became noisy and buzzing with activity. Busy seamen worked quickly and efficiently to stow their gear aboard the helicopter as it prepped for takeoff. Ford and Rebecca quickened their pace, not wanting to be left behind. Thatch shouted to be heard above the clamor.

"Right now we're fifty miles off Hawaii," Ford nodded and helped Rebecca onto the helicopter. Once she was secured in the seat, he stepped onto the helicopter and listened to Thatch again. "This transport will take you there. You're on a commercial flight back to San Francisco." Ford nodded and grateful for the arrangements made on his behalf especially given everything else that was going on. "I'll make arrangements for Ms. Graham to be on the same commercial flight." He nodded and saluted Thatch who saluted back. Thatch closed the helicopter door and saw Dr. Serizawa watching from a short distance of the flight deck. The chopper's rotors were already spinning up. Within moments, the helicopter lifted off from the flight deck, carrying him and Rebecca away from the Saratoga. He sighed and leaned against the seat. He looked at Rebecca who is staring blank into space. Her shoulders were trembling because of the cold air, he nudged her knee with his and she jumped at the sudden contact.

"You okay?" The shake of her head made him even more concern wondering if he had pushed her. He wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulders and pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. A dress doesn't really keep you warm. He lightly rubs her arm to keep her warm and he felt her head lean against his shoulder. Ford thought about calling his wife and tells her he's alright, but he doesn't know how to tell Elle about his father. She adored Joe even at his worst time. She even convinced him to invite Joe to their wedding. He did and Joe didn't talk about his latest research about his findings on the nuclear plant and his crazy theories. It almost made him feel like he had a normal dad. He slightly shook his head and glanced down at Rebecca. Her trembling finally stopped and heard her let out a shaky breath. He gave Dr. Serizawa what's left of his father's research aboard the ship. Hopefully, it would prove useful to the people in charge of figuring out what to do about the giant winged monster. If not, then the whole world is screwed.


	5. What's Happening to Me?

**I have some news that I need to share with you audio monkeys. I have gotten some horrible news last Monday. My childhood friend Alex was killed in a hit and run while riding his motorcycle to a friends house last Sunday night. Not yesterday Sunday, but the Sunday before that. It has become a shock to both me and my brother because we grew up with Alex and there is no way to describe how much pain we are in. We knew him for 15 years and still friends til this day. It has saddened me and my family to see a good person's life taken away so sudden. I have been writing, but it's been a hard couple of days to write because I'm still in mourning and grieving for my childhood friend...the writing process of chapters for many of my stories have come to a halt for a little awhile. I don't know when I will be updating again, but I know I'm not giving up any of my stories. Some chapters are going to be short and some chapters are going to be long. Depending how long I write and trying to keep myself very busy. Everyday is hard for me because the littlest things reminds me of Alex and I start to to break down and need some time to myself. **

**I hope you guys understand what I am going through and my family. I hope you respect my wishes of mourning and grieving. I don't know when I'm going to update again, but I know it won't be soon. So I decided to update this chapter of A Bond Between a Monster since I've had this thought in my head for awhile and wanted to write it down before I forget. It is a shorter chapter then the others, but it was all I could write at such a short notice. Also I'm not sure how I like how I wrote this chapter. I might updated it later and see what I can add it or take out, but this all you guys are going to get for now. I am writing the next chapter, but I don't know when I'm going to finish it. **

**The story is going to stay the same and I will be following the movie and the book in case I miss something, but I am also re-watching and re-reading the book and the movie to refresh my memory. I am going to be putting my own thoughts and scenes into this story, but I will stay to the storyline. I know you guys have been patient with me about not updating as much as I want. Thank you audio monkeys for staying with me and being patient with me. I have been having trouble with one comment on my other story saying that it shouldn't be this way or something like that or it can't never happen or some shit like that. The user made me feel very self conscious about my writing and that's why it has put me into a funk for awhile. **

**Anyway, I will let you guys get on with the story since this is really a long author's note. But I needed you guys to know what is currently going on right now.**

**I do not own Godzilla or any of the characters! I own Rebecca Graham!**

**I will see you audio monkeys later! **

Chapter 5: What's Happening to Me?

The sound of people buzzing around made Rebecca feel on edge. She's been looking over her shoulder for the last few minutes since they arrived at the international airport in Hawaii. She told Ford she was going to go to the bathroom while he gets the tickets for the both of them. Her exhaustion started kicking in when they were in the helicopter, but every time she closes her eyes she sees the MUTO large figure and its beating red eyes. Sleep was not an option. So, here she was in the public bathroom ignoring the women around her and stared at her reflection. Rebecca slightly winced at her reflection. Her caramel hair is matted with dried sweat and lack of life, she could see a hint of shadows forming under her eyes, and her peach color skin lacks of color. She looks pale as a ghost or the girl that movie. She licks her chapped lips, closes her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

_"Calm." _Rebecca didn't flinch this time when she heard the voice again. She pressed her chapped lips in a thin line.

"How?" She whispered out. She did block the women voice's around her and focused on the voice.

_"Calm." _To her, the voice is quiet yet trying to help her. She's feeding off of adrenaline of fear. Somehow, the voice knows. It knows what she's feeling. Fear. She opens her eyes to look at her reflection again. Her brown hazel eyes briefly turned a dark golden color. She blinked and they disappeared. A gasp reached her ears and spun around to see a middle age woman with wide eyes of fear. The woman has her mouth pressed to her mouth and pointed at her. Rebecca's eyes widened in fear. Without hesitation, Rebecca ran out of bathroom. She shoves people out of her way and they rush out of her path to avoid her. However, she felt someone roughly grab her shoulder and let's out a yelp. The middle age woman grabbed her arms tightly to the point where they could be bruised.

"I saw what you are!" The middle age woman screamed in Rebecca's face. She squirms under the woman's grasps, but tightens her hold on Rebecca's arms.

"Let me go!" She whimpered out of her mouth, but the woman won't let go.

"I know what you are! You're one of those experiments! Property of the government!" Rebecca shakes her head not knowing what the middle age woman was talking about.

"Experiments?" The word fell from her lips.

"You're one of them!" The woman's screams seemed to attract unwanted attention to her. Rebecca continues to shake her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rebecca cried out, tears running down her cheeks and fear erupts inside of her. "Let me go! Please!" She cries out. "Ford!" Tears blur her vision as she feels being pulled out of the rough grasps of the woman.

"Let her go!" A rough and familiar voice reached her ears. More and more voices and footsteps approach their way. She's roughly pulled away from the woman's grasps and fell to the floor with a thud. Rebecca tries to lift herself up, but she feels a pair of familiar hands helping her up. Her entire body trembles in fear as her hands grip the familiar of black leather jacket and sobs uncontrollably. "Rebecca! It's okay! She's not going to hurt you! You're safe! It's okay!" She shakes her head and buries her face into Ford's leather jacket. Fear overcomes her as she hears the woman continue to scream at her and Ford. She lets out a loud sob as her knees begins the buckle under her, but feels Ford scoop her up in his arms and starts to walk away.

"We'll take you to the infirmary." That wasn't Ford's voice. She starts to tense up, but hears Ford's soft voice in her ears.

"It's okay. It's just security. Their taking us somewhere safe. It's okay." Rebecca shakes her head against his leather jacket. She feels Ford tightening his arms around her trembling form as he continues to walk. Somehow, she loses her grip on his leather jacket and weakly wraps her arms around his neck. To avoid the stares from the people, she buries her face deeper into his jacket. The chatter of people around them starts to fade away, but the fear does not.

"What's happening to me?" Rebecca whispers into Ford's leather jacket not knowing Ford heard her question.

_"Change."_ The voice said in a rough whisper. That scares Rebecca. What kind of change is the voice talking about and how will it affect her? _"Enhance." _She shakes her head as she silently cries into Ford's chest.

"No." She whispers to herself as darkness consumes her vision. As she falls into the abyss of darkness, Rebecca sees a large figure that ten times larger than her, it was towering over her, see could see dark scales like a lizard skin, and she could see fins in three rows on the back. She blinked once and felt her eyes turn that darken golden color. "Oh my god." The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The large figure looked up to the dark sky and let out a huge roar. The sound of the roar made her spine tremble. The voice in her head is none other than Gojira himself.


	6. Emotional Turmoil

**Hey everyone! **

**First of all, I would like to say thanks to pschicgirl32, Tori, ObsidianPhantom, Kaijuqueen13, godzillafan1, and everyone else who have reviewed the story! You guys are the best! Thank you all for understanding what I was going through! I love you guys so much! I know you all have been waiting for a new chapter and I finally finished it! It's short, but the next one is going to be longer I promise! I have the book literally right next to my bed and I've been reading it non-stop and re-reading so I can get the plot right. **

**I'm so happy to be back writing this story! I cannot wait to write the next chapter!**

**I do not own Godzilla! I wish, but I don't. I only own my OC Rebecca Graham!**

**Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 6: Emotional Turmoil

The stress on Ford's shoulders is becoming unbearable. Exhaustion creeps into his body, but pushes on to stay alert and awake. It's not Rebecca's fault for half of the stress, it wasn't her fault at all. He knows that. Even when he assures her it's not, still won't accept it. Seeing the security footage when the middle age woman grabbed Rebecca set off his anger. He didn't know what overcame him. He just knew that Rebecca was in trouble. An hour passed, Ford and Rebecca who now is awake by this point are sitting on the elevated monorail that's connected to various terminals. Honolulu International Airport is flooded with tourists. Ford was never good with crowds. He slumped against his seat with Rebecca sitting beside him. The phone call he's made to Elle is still fresh in his mind.

_"Elle," He sighs into the phone. "I don't – I don't know what they're saying on the news." Ford glanced down at Rebecca where she leaned against him getting some rest. She's exhausted and so was he. "There was an accident in Japan." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and let out a shaky breath. "Dad's gone. I'll explain when I see you. I'm headed to Hawaii. I'm gonna a catch a flight from there." He looked out the helicopter window and saw Honolulu come into sight. "I'll see you soon." _

Ford leaned in his head back into the seat of the monorail train with Rebecca sitting right next to him. He glances at Rebecca. Her caramel hair was put up into a sloppy ponytail with strains of hair sticking out, her red and white poka dot dress is all wrinkled from carrying her away from the screaming crazy lady, her skin is paler than usual and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her posture seems rigid as she hunched over with her elbows on her knees and her shoulders slumped. Ford's eyebrows furrowed together seeing how Rebecca's body looks so fragile. She hasn't spoken a word since they boarded the train. He became genuinely concerned for her welfare.

"Rebecca." He whispered to her. She didn't respond right away, but a few moments passed by and she finally responded.

"Yeah." Her voice cracked when she spoke and made Ford slightly flinch.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She remained silent and he lightly sighed. "I'm only asking because I'm worried." Rebecca let out a shaky breath and shook her head. He reaches his hand and gently touched her shoulder. She slightly flinched away from him, but relaxed.

"I want to say I'm okay, but that would be a lie." She whispered to him. She peaked through her fingers to glance at Ford. As she opened her mouth to speak, a soft gasp escaped her lips and felt a small power surge through her body. Her body stiffened at the surge and she immediately looked away from Ford. He watched her body slowly rise from her hunched position into a straight sitting position.

"Rebecca?" He whispered her name, but she didn't respond. Instead, she stared straight ahead at the wall of the train. Ford opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes caught glimpse of Rebecca's eyes. They weren't her normal brown hazel eyes. Instead, they were a dark golden color. Ford doesn't know what's going on, but he knew Rebecca wasn't okay. "Rebecca, what's wrong?" He asked her and she turned towards him. Fear lurched in his throat as he stares into Rebecca's unnatural dark golden eyes.

"He's coming."


End file.
